The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for filtering fluids for use during semiconductor processing.
Reducing or eliminating particle contamination in a semiconductor fabrication process is important for maximizing yield and device reliability. In that regard, semiconductor wafers are generally processed in ways that minimize exposure to particles. For instance, wafers are typically fabricated in cleanrooms that minimize the quantity of particles in the surrounding environment. Similarly, fluids used to process the semiconductor wafers are typically filtered to remove particles from the fluid before the fluid is provided to the processing tools.
Typically, the fluid is filtered as it is being provided to the processing tool. Therefore, the flow through capacity of a filter is an important factor when selecting a filter. In general, semiconductor processing tools use large quantities of fluid and thus require filters that are capable of filtering at suitable rates.
Furthermore, in order for a wafer fabrication facility to maintain high throughput, filters used with the processing tools preferably are low cost and do not require frequent maintenance, which typically results in processing delays.
In view of the above needs, standard fluid filters that are used to filter water, such as reverse osmosis filters, are generally not used as these filters are typically expensive, have low flow through capacity, and require frequent maintenance.